Stage Fright
by Goth03
Summary: Ryan finds Gabriella in the music room. Ryan/Gabriella fluff. Please read and review, but no flames. Thanks.


**Title: Stage Fright**

**Rating: K+**

**Description: Ryan finds Gabriella in the music room. Ryan/Gabriella fluff. Please read and review, but no flames. Thanks.**

**Stage Fright**

Gabriella Montez was softly playing the piano to herself, when she was suddenly interrupted by Ryan Evans falling through the music room door.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were Kelsi, we were going to go over some songs." He said, catching Gabriella's eye. He knotted his hands together, before turning slightly on his heel to leave.

"I better… go." He murmured quietly, flinging a hand behind him awkwardly, gesturing towards the door. Gabriella sat up sharply.

"Don't," she blushed, "I mean, you don't have to, you know, go that is." She lowered her head as she felt the blush creep further into her cheeks.

Ryan, after a moment, walked up to the piano she was sat at.

"What have you got there?" He asked, peering down at the sheet of music in front of her to see what it was.

"Just some song Kelsi wrote." Gabriella told him, she pressed a key down on the piano absentmindedly with one of her fingers.

"So, that was you playing just now?" Ryan inquired, tilting his head slightly. Gabriella felt embarrassment run through her, as she realised that he had heard her play.

"Well, I was trying to. But failing dramatically." She mumbled, taking her hands off of the keys suddenly, as if they were burning hot. Ryan sat down on a desk nearby. He settled himself and took off his bag. He studied Gabriella, with a thoughtful look filtering onto his face.

"Well, I like dramatic. Play me something." He requested, rubbing his hands together, and leaning forward a little in anticipation.

"I don't think so." Gabriella said, shaking her head, so that some of her hair fell loosely into her face. Ryan smirked at her. He looked quite amused.

"How come?" He mock gasped, "why, you're not nervous are you?" Gabriella said nothing, but smiled slightly at the patterned lino floor.

"We all get stage fright sometimes you know, even the best of us." Ryan leant back, and reached over for a guitar that was propped up behind where he was sitting. He slung it into his lap comfortably. Running his thumb down the strings gently, he hummed to himself.

"Do you want to know how to get over stage fright?" He said quietly, after a little while. The still silence around them pressed in. Gabriella looked up, and stared into the blonde boy's gaze. His eyes were locked onto hers, in an impenetrable clasp; feeling a ripple of something unprecedented run through her, she fluttered her eyelids.

"How?" She asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper. She felt her heart beat a little quicker as Ryan smiled at her.

Without saying anything, he began to strum out some chords rhythmically on the guitar. The sound wrapped around Gabriella like a soft blanket, covering her and warming her heart.

"Oh, Gabriella, what you mean to me…" He sang softly to her.

Unconsciously, Gabriella clutched the edge of the piano tightly, steadying herself. She could not take her eyes off of Ryan; she found herself captivated and caught up in the beautiful moment, as if in a spider's web. Their eyes were locked, and the intense rapture of the moment huddled in on them both.

A gentle chill curved down Gabriella's spine, as the guitar strumming faded away into nothingness. She felt her heartbeat increase even more as Ryan placed the instrument onto the floor, and made his way over to her.

He sat down carefully on the piano stool beside her. Shifting her position without a word, Gabriella turned her head and looked into his eyes once more. They were very close. She could count Ryan's singular eyelashes from her distance.

Ryan pushed some loose hair behind her ear with extreme gentleness. He smiled shyly as she recoiled slightly at his touch. Her eyes flicked away from his nervously.

Slowly, she brought her eyes back onto him, and before long she was smiling too. He moved forward and wrapping his arms about her, he drew her in for a deep kiss.


End file.
